Arsenal:Dead or Alive
by Nightwing1221
Summary: Well this is my first story on here. It is a matchup that none thought: Roy vs..well read and find out


Arsenal: Dead or Alive  
by Chris Kington  
DISCLAIMER: These characters are property of DC Comics and not mine. I received no money for this story.   
  
Chapter 1: UNEXPECTED SURPRISE  
  
The time is now. The place is Titans Island. Arsenal is stuck on monitor duty: "I hate this, I mean I really hate this." He grumbles something else incoherently and returns to reading a textbook on the Navajo saying, "Wrong, wrong, wrong, who wrote this, Custer?" All of a sudden the alarm klaxons fire. Arsenal is on his feet checking the screens, seeing someone he thought he would never see again.   
"Ollie?!"   
He runs all the way to the main entrance door and flings it open and indeed sees Oliver Queen, the former Green Arrow, standing there. He looks just as Roy had seen him last, still cocky, but with a hint of sadness in his voice when he speaks.   
"Hey ya kid, long time no see."   
"What the hell are you doing here?, You're dead?"   
"Yea I know, that is what we have to talk about?"   
Roy looks at his father, his mentor, with a look of confusion mixed with what only can be described as horror.   
"Look kid, I am not sure how long I got to talk to you but there are a few things I have to say. The first is that I am proud of the way you turned out. I have been keeping an eye on you-you, Lian and Dinah." The last is said with much sadness. "God I still miss her. Anyway, look Roy, you are going to be facing your greatest challenge very soon. It is one you have to face with no help from anyone. But I want you to know you are up to it."   
"Ollie, what the hell are you talking about? You show up here after being dead for almost a year and tell me I have to face something? Look, if this someone's idea of a joke, it's pretty sick and I am done with it."   
Roy turns away to walk back into the tower but feels a rough hand on his shoulder.   
"Roy, you are the most stubborn person I have ever met-- well maybe the second most. Look, I am trying to help you here. Look, I am not going to say this again, you have your greatest challenge ahead of you, and you better be ready... I love you Roy. Stay well."   
As Roy turned back around, Ollie disappeared, leaving only a slight breeze in the air. With tears in his eyes, he walked back into the tower and locked the door behind him. When he went to look at the security tapes, all he saw was himself standing there. Nothing else.   
"Well that was something you do not see everyday." Despite his sardonic tone, anyone looking on would see the tears in his eyes.   
********  
Later that day, near the end of his shift, Donna Troy walked into the monitor room and took the empty chair next to Roy's. "So, anything interesting happen?", she asked conversationally.   
Roy looked at her before replying, "Oh not really, just the usual. Except for my dead mentor showing up. That's about it."   
"What?!?"   
"Yea, I saw Ollie..."   
After Roy related the tale to her, she put her arms around him and gave him a brief hug, one that was interrupted by Lian walking in with Chandra in tow.   
"Daddy, why you crying?" Lian asked with obvious concern, immediately noticing Roy's distress.   
Donna looked at Chandra and asked if she and Roy could have another minute alone.   
Chandra left with Lian, making soothing sounds, Lian's plaintive voice trailing behind them; "What's wrong with Daddy? Chandra, what's wrong?"   
Donna looked back at Roy and asked what she could do.   
"Nothing, except one thing, if something does happen to me, take care of Lian. Make sure she has everything she needs and please don't let Cheshire take her back. Donna , don't tell anyone else about this either. Look, I need to spend sometime with Lian and then I need to be alone for a while."   
Roy walked out of the room with Donna shaking her head.   
He found Lian and asked Chandra to leave them alone for awhile.   
"Honey, Daddy is going to be going away for a little while, but I want you to know that I love you and that I will always look after you. Okay?"   
"Daddy, what's wrong? Please tell me. Pretty please!"   
"Lian, it is very hard to explain, but I promise I will tell you when I get back"   
  
Chapter 2: HOMEWARD BOUND  
  
While Roy was packing his things, Dick knocked once before letting himself in the room, not waiting for an invitation.   
"Okay Roy, what is going on here?"   
Roy looked at his friend and sighed. "Look Dick, I need to take a leave of absence."   
"All right, but when will you be back? We need you here."   
"Look Bat-boy, I have things I have to take care of. That's it."   
"All right. Where can we reach you if we need you?"   
"You won't be able to. Look, I can take care of myself. Listen... I'll tell you this much, I'll be heading back to Arizona to get my bearings. Later Batboy."   
"...take care of yourself and if you need us..."   
Roy looked back at Dick and gave him a sad smile.   
"Thanks Dick, it is appreciated."   
Roy walked out of the tower, thinking to himself, `Ollie, wherever you are make sure Lian is taken care of, please, and help me out ... wherever it is I'm going." As Roy finished his thought, another slight breeze stirred the air around him.   
********  
Three weeks later, Roy is in a sweat lodge experiencing an intensely realistic vision.   
"No more... No more!"   
Roy'd seen himself as younger man, a young man with a needle, feeling the rush, savoring it. He saw Lian being taken away from him by person or persons unseen. He saw himself lying dead on the ground with someone standing over him, someone holding a longbow and wearing a green hood that hid their face.   
"NOOOOOO!!!!!"   
Roy awoke with a start and quickly left the sweat lodge.   
"You have seen the worst that could happen, you whom Brave Bow loved as a son. "   
Standing outside the lodge was an American Indian man; an older man with an air of quiet dignity.   
"I see that you are troubled and seek guidance, Roy Harper. The only guidance I can offer you is this: Remember who you are. Remember what you have been through to get to where you are now and I promise you will triumph over any adversary."   
"Thank you, He-Who-Walks-With-the-Wind."   
When Roy went back to his hut and tried to sleep he thought he heard something moving around outside. He rolled over and fell asleep, thinking it was just some kind of animal.   
He could not have been more wrong.   
  
Chapter 3: CAPTURED?  
  
Roy woke up with a start. He looked around the room and saw that he was in a dark room but could smell food and realized he was in a very soft bed. This was not his hut.   
"Hello Roy, how have you been?   
"Jade, is that you?"   
"Yes Roy, I am here."   
The lights went on and Roy saw that he was in a very expensive hotel room. Cheshire was sitting on the edge of the bed but she was not in her costume but merely wearing a simple business suit.   
"Ok, what the hell am I doing here? Why did you kidnap me?"   
"Relax and let me explain , please. Now, yes, I have abducted you, but not for any sinister purpose, just to protect you. There is someone after you and he is not someone to be trifled with."   
"Who is he?"   
"Neron"   
"What does he want with me?"   
"Your soul, Roy, He wants your soul. He needs one who has great potential but has not used it yet."   
"Jade, why are you helping me?" Roy moved to sit beside her on the edge of the bed.   
"You are the father of my child and I do...."   
"Do what?"   
"Roy I do love you, Why, I have no idea but I do."   
He touched her chin, slowly turning her face so that he could look Jade directly in the eyes, then kissed her passionately. The rest of the night was spent with them together, making love.   
********  
Roy woke up with Jade in his arms and a feeling of contentment he had not felt in quite awhile. Jade looked up at him and smiled.   
"Good morning. I think it is time we get started on saving your life."   
"And how do we do that?"   
"I know a mystic who might be able to help us?"   
At that moment Roy Harper disappeared from the world and Jade was left with nothing but empty arms...   
  
Chapter 4: LONG HARD ROAD OUT OF HELL  
  
Roy looked at his surroundings and saw fire and brimstone... and Neron sitting on a throne of bones.   
"Greetings."   
"I would tell you to go to Hell but it looks like we're already here," Roy quipped. "So instead I'll say go to heaven."   
"You amuse me, man-ling, and I like that."   
Neron rose, descended from the dais his throne rested on, making his way down to where Roy stood. When he reached Roy's level he snapped his fingers. Instantly Roy was imprisoned in manacles made of flesh and bone. He struggled valiantly but in vain; the manacles held firm.   
"There is no use struggling. You know what I want."   
"Yeah, my soul. Well bite me `cause you can't have it. I know the rules here. I have to give it to you of my own free will."   
Neron laughed loudly, almost howling at this point.   
"There is another way -- if a soul is already heading here, and it dies here-- it is mine. All mine"   
Roy now had a look of abject terror on his face. He wanted nothing more than to leave there and hold his daughter and be with Donna again. Then he remembered a key point about Neron. Neron liked to gamble.   
"I have a deal for you, Neron."   
Neron cocked his head, looking at Roy with suspicion but also with anticipation   
"What kind of deal?"   
"A deal for my life. Nothing original. You let me fight for my life, if I win, I leave here. If you win, I give you my soul willingly and without any more protest. Only one rule, you put me up against anyone you want, so long as I at least have a chance against them. No major demons or anything, no invincible foes. After all, where's the sport in that?"   
Neron smiled evilly.   
"All right. And to be even more fair, I will give you one day to prepare. But, of course, you realize you must stay here. I promise you will not be harmed. In fact, here is your costume and weapons."   
Once again Neron snapped his fingers and Roy was instantly dressed as Arsenal, with all of his equipment intact.   
"See you tomorrow, Harper, and I do hope you will like my choice of opponent for you. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"   
Neron disappeared and Roy was left standing alone in the middle of Hell.   
"How do I get into these situations? What, am I cursed or something?"   
Roy did something he had not done in years -- he knelt and prayed.   
  
Chapter 5: THOUGHTS AND PRAYERS   
  
Roy was now sitting in the middle of Hell. There was no where he could go, nothing to do. Except think. `Great, who is he going to put me up against? It could be almost anyone.'   
Time passed.   
Roy wasn't sure if it had been minute or hours that had passed when Neron reappeared behind him.   
"Just thought I'd pop in and see how you were enjoying yourself. How do you like hell so far?"   
"Get BENT!"   
"Tsk, tsk. You need to start using your imagination; this place could offer many pleasures for one such as you."   
"Like I said: Get Bent!"   
"Harper, you will be here for a long time, You may as well get used to it," Neron scolded before disappearing again in another impressive flash of light and sound, leaving behind the brimstone smell Roy was now learning to expect after such dramatic exits. As he continued to sit there alone, he began to think of Lian, how much he missed her, and how much he loved her. He began to think of his friends; Dick, Wally, Garth, Donna, and Dinah. He would have given anything for any one of them to be here to help him.   
Roy's frustration and anger brimmed over and he yelled into the infinite, empty sameness of his prison, "No, I will not let this happen! I am not doomed! I will face anything Neron has got, and then I am out of here. DO YOU HEAR ME NERON? I WILL BEAT YOU, I WILL BEAT YOU!"   
After that explosion, Roy Harper curled up and fell asleep.   
  
CHAPTER 6: ANYONE BUT YOU  
  
Roy found himself in an arena with all of hell's minions gathered around, gawking at him from the stands, Neron at the forefront of them all. It all reminded Roy of the Roman Gladiator fights he'd seen on TV when he was growing up.   
Neron looked down on him with that same evil grin firmly in place.   
"Are you ready to face your opponent, Harper?"   
"Armed and ready. Give me your best shot."   
Roy said this with smugness but inside he was almost terrified. The doors opened and out stepped a man in a green uniform with a hood on. The challenger threw back his hood and Roy saw the one man he'd hoped Neron would not pick.   
"Hey Kid , long time no see."   
"Ollie, what are you doing here?"   
"Well let me see... " Ollie replied as he readied an arrow, "...I know: killing you for my master."   
The arrow flew and Roy leapt sidelong into the air, dodging it, even as he loosed three arrows from his gauntlet at Ollie, who managed to avoid injury as well.   
The two men were almost an even match, so the ensuing succession of thrust-and-parry actions rapidly dissolved into an ongoing stalemate mate situation that seemed to continue on for what seemed to be an eternity for Roy. Until it dawned on him that Ollie had an endless supply of arrows and he himself was quickly running low. However, that realization wasn't to trouble Roy long; one arrow finally hit its mark, right in his thigh. He went down hard and then Ollie approached, standing over him, an arrow drawn and poised, aimed at Roy's head.   
"Well kid, this is it. Welcome to hell. Before you die though, I want you to know I never wanted you, I never loved you. Hell Roy, I never even liked you. How could anyone want a junkie... a loser... a failure like you?"   
At this Roy looked up and with a face like carved stone, looked deep into Ollie's eyes, even as he stealthily pulled a knife from his boot.   
"You know something... you're right ...NOT!"   
Roy leapt up from his crouched position, plunging the knife into Ollie's chest, eliciting a scream that trailed off into an inhuman wail.   
"Oliver Queen was many things but you are not Oliver Queen and I won."   
`Ollie' howled one last time as his form seemed to melt away, and Roy saw it was a demon wearing Ollie's costume.   
"Neron! I won, send me home now. You lost the bet."   
"Ah-ah, there is one more person you must face before you can leave."   
"Who's that? My Aunt Harriet? My Uncle Cletus?"   
"No you insolent cur, HIM!!"   
Suddenly standing there in the demon's place was a man in a forest ranger's outfit whom Roy thought looked familiar.   
"Hello, son."   
"Dad, it can't be you!? You can't be here!?"   
"Yes I can."   
The senior Harper raised his arm, a gun appearing in his hand, his finger tightening on the trigger as he took aim. Once again Roy's instincts and training took over and he was already in motion, firing a crossbow bolt right into the barrel of the gun without even seeming to take aim. The arrow exploded, leaving nothing but demon blood melting away on the ground.   
"Well done Arsenal. You have earned your freedom but know this... we will meet again and next time it will be for keeps."   
"Hey Neron, next time -- I'm coming for you."   
With that, Roy Harper vanished from Hell.   
  
Chapter 7: HOMEWARD BOUND ... AGAIN   
  
Roy was back in Arizona, standing in the open doorway of his hut. His friends were busily searching his hut, looking for clues as to what had happened to him. He took only a second to drink it all in; the fresh air, the heat of the desert, the sights of his friends who were his family then he strolled in, smiling at all of them.   
"Looking for something?"   
The Titans and Dinah turned as one and looked at him then surrounded him.   
"Roy where have you been?"   
"Red, you better have one hell of a story for us."   
At Dinah's pronouncement, Roy's face took on a serious expression.   
"Dinah, you have no idea how right you are."   
********  
After telling the whole tale, Roy looked around at the shocked visages of everyone encircling him and smiled.   
"I am glad to be home, but there's someone missing here."   
Dick smiled, "Oh yeah, Vic should be landing in the village clearing within the next five minutes. We'd better get going if we want to be there to welcome him and his passenger."   
********  
The T-Jet touched down, the door opened and out ran a small child with raven black hair."   
"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Where were you? I missed you! I missed you!"   
As he scooped his daughter Roy felt tears come to his eyes and he thought `No Neron, I will not be back, I have too much here and now to leave.' He looked to his daughter, kissed her forehead and smiled broadly at her. "I missed you too,sweetheart. I missed you too."   
Dick joined them, resting his hand on Roy's shoulder. "Roy you have a message Jade. She said that she'd be in touch. She also said something very weird."   
"What would that be, Batboy?"   
"She said that she knows she can never have you but she wishes you well. Any idea what that means?"   
"How should I know, C'mon, let's go home."   
  
EPILOGUE   
  
Neron sat in Hell musing about what had happened.   
"How could he have escaped? How?"   
"Well, maybe next time you should use a better version of me?"   
"Who dares?" Neron started, looking around.   
Oliver Queen approached the throne, grinning widely. "Neron, you come anywhere near my boy again, I swear to God I will have the host of heaven on you so fast you will not know whether to sit or spit. Do you hear me, you piece of slime?!?"   
And with that, Green Arrow vanished, leaving an enraged Neron staring at the place he'd been.   
  
THE END  



End file.
